winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 512/Script
Test of Courage Intro/Recap Narrator: In the oceans of Linphea, the Winx battled an enormous and hungry plant tainted by Tritannus' pollution. After defeating it, they solved the last riddle and headed to the Great Yellow Reef of Domino in search of the Gem of Courage. Scene: Tecna & Musa's Dorm Tecna: So everybody's off to the Domino renewal ceremony? Musa: Yup. Although, I don't think Stella was entirely happy with their outfits. Tecna: I'm happy they went. It's a big day for Bloom. *Tecna and Musa gasps* Tecna: The Sirenix Book. *The Sirenix Book opens.* Sirenix Book: You have only one more test to gain the Gem of Courage. Find the Yellow Reef and snatch courage from its jaws. Tecna: The Yellow Reef? There are over a hundred Yellow Reefs in the Magic Dimension. *She checks it on the computer.* Sirenix Book: Find the Gem of Courage. Time is running out. *The Sirenix book closes.* Musa: Oh, Man. If we don't finish this quest in the next two days, Then we can say goodbye to our powers forever. Tecna: We need help, and I know just who to ask. Sirenix Box. *Tecna's Sirenix Box appears* Tecna: Guardian of Sirenix, Please help. Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix: What can I do for you, Tecna? Tecna: Guardian, We need to figure out which Yellow Reef holds the Gem of Courage. Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix: Look for the Yellow Reef on a world that was saved by a single act of courage. *Tecna gasps.* Tecna: Domino! Bloom's home planet. Musa: Sky's bravery saved it. *Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix disappears* Tecna: Let's pinpoint the location of that Yellow Reef. Scene: Domino's Hall Sky: Still worrying about Daphne? I'm sure she's proud of you today. You're receiving a great honor, Bloom. Bloom: You're receiving the bigger honor, Sky. Sky: Me? Why? Bloom: You saved Domino. You brought magic back here. Sky: I Did? Bloom: You did... With this. *Flashback* Bloom: You were able to pull the royal sword from its stone. Then you saved me and brought the kingdom back to life. *End of Flashback* Sky: I don't remember that guy. He's so fearless. Bloom: You were that guy, Sky. And you still are. Sky: Okay, Bloom. *Bloom laughs.* Bloom: Now come on. My parents are waiting. Sky: I don't remember them either. Scene: Tritannus's Liar Tritannus: Uh! Speak! *He attacks Daphne.* Daphne: I will never tell you the Source of Sirenix, Monster. Stormy: This is getting us nowhere. Darcy: Ugh, She's never gonna spill. Icy: I know how to break her. *Tritannus attacks her again.* Icy: Isn't today Domino's renewal celebration? I bet your parents will be all dressed up with nowhere to run. Daphne: Ugh! Ugh! No! Icy: I thought that might hit a nerve. *Tritannus laughs* Tritannus: And it did. Go to Domino. Capture Oritel and Marion. Then she'll tell us what we want to know. Maybe I'll see you there. I've got a little hunting to do. Scene: Domino's Courtyard Stella: Still not right. Aisha: Stella! Flora: You've already made us change twice. Stella: We just all need a little something more... Ooh! Since we're celebrating Domino's return to life, What about... *Stella sprays little magic perfume and makes tiny flowers on Flora and Aisha and they gasps.* Aisha: Wow. *Flora giggles.* Flora: Flowers. Aisha: Wow, Stella. How beautiful. Stella: Now we are perfect. Let's go. Scene: Domino's Hall Marion: Your father will talk and then introduce Sky, Who can tell everyone about saving the sword. Bloom: You can do it. Remember, You're that guy. Sky: Right. I'm that guy. Stella: Your majesties. Bloom: You guys look great. Do I detect the Stella touch? Stella: Well, Of course. *Stella's cellphone rings.* Scene: Tecna & Musa's Dorm Musa: Hey, Good News. We found the location of the Gem of Courage. Tecna: Yeah, It's on Domino, and you guys are going to have to move fast. Musa: We'll back you up from here. Scene: Domino's Hall Aisha: The last gem and the last test. Stella: We've got to go now. Bloom: Oh. Flora: Bloom, What do you want to do? Bloom: There's only one thing I can do. Marion: Bloom, What's the matter? Bloom: It's the Sirenix quest. I have to go. *Oritel and Marion look at each other.* Oritel: Go. Sky will cover for you. Sky: Huh? Oh, Boy. *Bloom sighs.* Bloom: Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can. * Bloom, Stella, Flora and Aisha leave. Sky: So?... Scene: Underwater of Earth Phylla: The Domino gate keeper is the only one of us Tritannus has not attacked. Illiris: Yes, Serena is in danger. Phylla: We must protect her. Desiyree: What is that? * She sees the Pendent of Erakylon and picks it up.* * A flashback of Sky loosing the Pendent of Erakylon is seen. Desiyree: Maybe Flora will know what this is and who it belongs to. * They swim to the ocean gate of Domino. Scene: In front of Domino's Ocean Gate Phylla, Illiris and Phylla: Serena, Serena! Serena: Huh? Hu! I am here. Phylla: It's just us, still worried. Serena: I.. I have been watching for Tritannus. Illiris: We will all fight to keep you safe. * Tritannus arrives with his mutants. * The selkies gasps. Tritannus: You little rodents think that you think that you can fight me? Don't make me laugh! No! * He attacks Phylla. Phylla: Ahh! Illiris: No! * The mutants attacks Illiris and Desiyree. Tritannus: Ah! Serena. I have been looking for you. Serena: You will not enter the ocean of Domino. * She attacks Tritannus but Tritannus absorbs her powers into his trident. Serena: No! Oh. * Tritannus laughs. Tritannus: I feel good. * He opens the gate to Domino. Tritannus: It's such a special day for Domino. Let's make sure nobody enjoys it. * He enters the gate with his mutnats. Tritannus: Hurry up beasts! Serena: I must follow him. I must stop him. Phylla: Oh, she's so weak. Desiyree: Stay with her, we'll get help. * They enter the Domino gate. Scene: Above Domino's Ocean Aisha: Winx we have arrived. Bloom:'''According to Tecna the Yellow Reef should be right below us. '''Aisha: All we have to do is snatch courage from it's jaw. Stella: You know I'm hoping it's just colorful language. Bloom: It'a a test of courage Stella, but I know we can face everything which is down there, Flora: And complete the quest for Sirenix. Aisha, Bloom,Flora and Stella: Magic Winx, Harmonix! * Harmonix transformation begins Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Stella: Stella Fairy of the Shinning Sun! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Flora: Flora, Fairy of the Nature! * Harmonix Transformation ends.* Bloom: Comm'on! * They dive in the water. Scene: Underneath Domino's Ocean Coming soon... Scene: Underwater of Earth Coming soon... Scene: Domino's Hall Coming soon.... Scene: Underneath of Domino's Ocean Coming soon.... Scene: Domino's Hall Coming soon... Scene: Underneath Domino's Ocean Coming soon... Scene: Domino's Hall Coming soon... Scene: Underneath Domino's Ocean Coming soon... Scene: Tecna & Musa's Dorm Coming soon... Scene: Domino's Hall Coming soon... Ending Narrator: To finally obtain Sirenix and enter the Infinite Ocean, the Winx must activate magic spring of Lake Roccaluce. However, Tritannus determined that they will fail and is willing to destroy the lake and the Winx themselves that they do. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts